yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 102
"Freeze Play, Part 1", known as "Duel on Ice - Anzu is Targeted" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on April 16, 2002 and in the United Sates on November 15, 2003. Summary * Téa climbs up the destroyed bridge to the other side of the canyon and, exhausted, falls asleep. She is woken by a penguin. It leads her to a raft, which takes her to a beach filled with more penguins. ** The penguins lead her to a building where Crump, in the form of "Nightmare Penguin", introduces himself and challenges her to a Duel. ** Téa runs away but becomes trapped in an icy arena where Crump forces her to Duel him. She chooses "Dark Magician Girl" as her Deck Master. ** When a player loses Life Points, ice forms around that player from the feet up. *** As a penguin, Crump is immune to cold, so even though both players are subject to the freezing rule, Téa is the only one suffering as it happens. ** Dark Magician Girl gives Téa advice and encouragement at key points in the Duel. ** Crump tells Téa about his childhood and how he developed a love for numbers and penguins, who jointly care for their young, after his parents neglected him. * After entering a virtual door in the previous episode, Yugi finds himself in a dark maze with a series of doors. Behind the doors are monsters which he must destroy with his own cards to progress. During this, he can hear Téa's agonizing cries from being frozen. Featured Duels Téa Gardner vs Crump Téa's Deck Master is "Dark Magician Girl". Crump's Deck Master is "Nightmare Penguin". Turn 1: Téa Téa draws "Mirror Force" and subsequently Sets it. She then Normal Summons "Ancient Elf" (1450/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Crump Crump draws "Giant Red Seasnake" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/800) in Attack Position. His Deck Master ability increases the ATK of WATER monsters by 200 (1800 → 2000). Crump activates "Cold Wave", preventing both players from activating any Magic or Trap Cards until Crump's next turn. "Giant Red Seasnake" attacks and destroys "Ancient Elf" (Téa 4000 → 3450). Turn 3: Téa Téa draws a monster and subsequently Sets it. Turn 4: Crump Crump draws "Gust". He then Sets two cards. Turn 5: Téa Téa draws "Mystical Space Typhoon" and subsequently activates it to destroy Crump's Set "Gust". As one or more of his Trap Cards was destroyed by a card effect his opponent controls, Crump activates his face-down "Driving Snow" to destroy Téa's set "Mirror Force". Téa's hand contains "Skelengel", "Offerings to the Doomed", "Pot of Greed", and "Petit Angel". Téa activates "Offerings to the Doomed" to destroy "Giant Red Seasnake" but preventing herself from conducting her Draw Phase next turn. Téa Flip Summons "Fire Sorcerer" (1000/1500). The Flip Effect of "Fire Sorcerer" activates, letting Téa remove two cards in her hand from playAlthough not shown, the cards removed were "Pot of Greed" and "Petit Angel" due to what was shown in Téa's hand in the next episode. and inflict 800 damage to Crump (Crump 4000 → 3200). "Fire Sorcerer" attacks directly (Crump 3200 → 2200). Turn 6: Crump Crump Normal Summons "Flying Penguin" (1200 → 1400/1000) in Attack Position. Crump then activates "Penguin Sword", equipping it to "Flying Penguin" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Flying Penguin": 1400 → 2200/1000). "Flying Penguin" attacks and destroys "Fire Sorcerer" (Téa 3450 → 2250). Duel continues in the next episode. Doorway Puzzle Level 1 - Yugi Summons "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" (1400/1200) and attacks. The monster hidden in the the door is revealed to be "Sinister Serpent" (300/250), which is destroyed. Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations * Certain shots of "Dark Magician Girl" flying across the stage and of Anzu sitting in the audience are cut from the dub. * "Dark Magician Girl" is given more clothing to wear in the dub. * As during Yugi's Duel with Gansley, a shot of the Crump's face is added to the dub, overlaid with his Deck Master's. * When Téa selects her cards for her Deck, "Sage's Stone" is changed to "Mirror Force" in the dub. * In the Japanese version, Crump chooses Téa for his opponent; in the dub, Noah chooses Crump's opponent for him. * In the Japanese version, Crump gives Téa an audition for the "Dark Magician Girl" play; in the dub, he goes over facts about her and her daily life to prove how well he researches. * In the Japanese version, Crump says because of Téa's father's job, she moved around a lot; this is skipped in the dub. * "Giant Red Seasnake" biting "Ancient Elf" is obscured in the dub. *The card that Tea destroys is replaced by "Mirror Wall" in the dub. * In the Japanese version, the penguin and Téa are shown going through a jungle and past a snake. This is removed in the dub. * In the Japanese version, Crump stated that his parents were often quarreling with each other and didn't care about him. In the dub, he states they never had time for him as they were always working late. As such, the shot of Crump as a child was altered to remove the silhouettes of his parents arguing. Errors * In the dub, when Téa's "Mirror Force" is destroyed by "Driving Snow," we see enough of her face-down Monster Card to confirm that it was "The Unhappy Maiden." When she Summons it, it is "Fire Sorcerer." Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes